ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian G. Smitten
| music = " " by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical Power | will = • Use Weapons • Hit multiple finishers • Use Kelsey as a weapon and a shield • Get Disqualified | wont = • Walk out on a match • Go for a high flying manouver • Admit defeat • Know when to quit | trainer = | handler = | debut = October 9, 2006 (FMW 1.1) | record = 19-16-1 | accomplishments = Full Metal Wrestling Gold Card Winner 2007 Full Metal Wrestling Heavyweight Champion | retired = }} Christian G. Smitten (more commonly referred to as C.G.Smitten)is an American Pro-Wrestler/Lawyer. He currently wrestles for Full Metal Wrestling, on the Alchemy Brand. =Bio= Christian Smitten was abandonned at birth and was raised in the good guy bikie gang "The Bikie's Of Justice". The group was split up and though the legal system, Smitten found himself behind bars. Upon being released, Smitten took up Amateur Wrestling as a way to vent his energy, where be became soo good, he began winning state and regional titles all over the place. He turned pro back in late September 2006, signing an exclusive contract with Full Metal Wrestling. While he enjoyedthe lime light, he still had a certain un-ease towards his fans, haunting him for his entire career. He often turned to his secret passion of studying law to help his get through this. Days before the Circus Maximus show, he had a realization, turning his back on the fans. Now, FMW's Attourney at Law is out to rid the world of the injustices that be, and will stop at nothing to get the sentence he believes right =The Career of Christian G. Smitten= Full Metal Wrestling Striving for Success - The Debut of C.G.S. On September 24, 2006, a professional wrestler from Salt Lake City was signed to the upstarting promotion, Full Metal Wrestling. The Biker with the "Do Good" attitude went by the allias of three simple letters, C.G.S. Entered in the "Road to Glory" tournament, to crown the first FMW champion, he was eliminated in the first round by Jackie Test. CGS would receive a reprive though, being entered in a Fatal Four way between fellow first round exiters Eclipse and Dr. David Diabolical, and wrestling legend and FMW Debutant Showstoppa, to crown the company's first C-4 Division champion. A Division for the pure wrestlers of the company, CGS was strong, but not strong enough to capture the gold. After picking up a win over The Rabbi at 1.4, CGS was placed in an Elimination Fatal Four way match at Death Row with The Rabbi, Adrian O'Rion and Eclipse. The winner would receive a shot at either the Ultraviolent or C-4 Championships. Much to CGS's dismay, he was eliminated last by eventual winner, Adrian O'Rion. A Long Shot at Glory After a night off at 2.1, CGS was drafted 17th in the first FMW Draft to the Alchemy brand, where he instantly re-asserted himself in the hunt for the C-4 Championship. As the biggest compeditor in the division, he teamed with the tag team Champions, SoCal Connection for a victory to increase his prestigue as a potential suitor. His impressive display saw GM and CEO Jaro name CGS the number one contender for Dr. David Diabolical's championship, and the pair would meet at Lethal Injection for the belt. Both Challenger and Champion were involved in matches to determine the entry order for the Elimination Chamber for the FMW Chammpionship at 2.3, where CGS and Diabolical lost to Alex and Andrew O'Rion respectively. After defeating Robert Lillehammer at 2.4, with Diabolical as guest referee, it was time for CGS to compete for the title, under Maximum C-4 Rules. Much to CGS' dismay, he was bested when Diabolical was aided by his new stable, the "New Masters of Earth". CGS left Lethal Injection the way he came in, title-less. The True Calling of the Smitten One. While Competing in the Mount Vesuvius match up at the "Circus Maximus" supershow, CGS did something sickening, hanging the young superstar known as Slegna. Swiftly eliminated after this display, CGS defeated Slegna at the following show, seemingly dropping the good guy persona all together. It was here, at Alchemy 3.4 where CGS dropped his bikie natural and publically announced his private love, the law. The new found Legal Eagle for Full Metal Wrestling quickly made an impact, losing the CGS name and began trading under his real name, Christian G. Smitten. Smitten teamed with SoCal Connection once more to seal the deal, defeating Slegna and the Tag Team Champions, the British Lions. At the Ground Zero PPV, while he didn't have a match, Smitten was traded to the Anarchy Brand of FMW. Gold in the Cross Hairs Smitten started the fourth cycle of FMW in emphatic style, defeating Sockoman and making him his associate in return for finding his daughter, and winning the third FMW Debate. However, like the honorable man he isn't, he had a trick up his sleve. After failing to capture the Television Championship at FMW "No Holds Barred" in a Saints and Sinners match, a contest he walked away from, Smitten was named GM of Anarchy for 4.3, while the regular GM, St. Michael Dreamkiller, took care of "business" regarding his Alchemy counterpart Jaro. At 4.3, Smitten defeated Romeo Vizzini in what was originally a triple threat match for a spot in the Gold Card Gauntlet at Ultimatum, after sending Sockoman home for the evening. With Sockoman watching at home, Smitten brought out Socko's daughter Kelsey, and claimed himself as her legal guardian. On the eve of Ultimatum, Smitten travelled to the Alchemy brand to face off with an old foe, and fellow Gauntlet Runner, Dr. David Diabolical. The rivalry renewed saw Smitten fall short again, stopping his momentum before the key match. However, Smitten bounced back, entering fourth in the gauntlet and eliminating Peter Saint and Adrian to score the victory. Smitten's victory earnt him the illustrious Gold Card, which grants him a FMW Championship match at any time of his choice. His night wasn't over tough, siding with the new super stable, the Original Sin, as they crucifixed Drew Michaels, Nick Bryson and Alex Orion after the FMW Championship match. Of Baby's and Boice's Smitten's new found alliance to the Original Sin saw him become more powerful and dangerous than ever before. The first superstar to see this first hand was Romeo Vizzini, who suffered a defeat in the pair's rematch of their Gauntlet Qualifier. This would be the first, but not the last time Smitten would flaunt his new found wealth. The second drew out Jack Boice, the chair loving superstar. Smitten, disgusted by Boice's fettish, decided to take it upon himself to end the relationship between the chair and the man, forcing Boice to put his chair "Baby"'s contract on the line at Death Row in a mixed tag match. At Death Row, Smitten and his daughter Kelsey bested Boice and Baby, banning man on chair relationships in Full Metal Wrestling. Drew's Resistance Smitten started the sixth cycle of FMW by activating his Debate Victory reward, forcing Drew Michaels, for immediate former FMW Champion, into a matchup to see if he was ready to challenge for the gold. He didn't. Smitten's defeat sparked a rage inside of him, and was awarded a rematch with the Drew Michaels at FMW Supremacy, the supershow before Lethal Injection. Smitten was thrown Romeo Vizzini at 6.2, after Vizzini requested a match to prove his own worth. After defeating Vizzini, Smitten cost Michaels his match with his tag team partner, Nick Bryson. The pair would be involved in a series of debates, often religiously fuelled, leading up to their contest at Supremacy. On the last stop before the supershow, Smitten teamed with Co-Ultraviolent champion Jaro to tackle the team of Michaels and Bryson, a match which not only saw Smitten and Jaro win, and not only saw Drew Michaels and Nick Bryson Laid out, but the law laid down. FMW would be dead after the Lethal Injection PPV. While Smitten failed to exhert his true vengeance on Drew Michaels, he would be placed in the main event of the Lethal Injection Pay Per View, teaming with his Original Sin comrades, Jaro, Eric Scorpio, Ethan Black and Adrian, to take on the might of the team of the resistance, SPARTA's Drew Michaels and Nick Bryson, the man who turned on the Sin, X, Alex O'Rion and FMW Champion John 'Doc' Derrick, for control of FMW, as part of the War which raged at the PPV. A Series of matches determined who would win control, and who or what would be disbanded or retired. Unfortunately for team Original Sin, they were bested on the night, the Original Sin being defeated 8 wins to 7. To add salt to the wounds of Smitten, he was eliminated from the war by long term adversary Drew Michaels. The Oringial Sin now forced to disband, saw the destruction of their creation, the Anxiety Brand, and the loom of a full redraft on the horizons, possible new beginnings begin to rear their heads for Christian G. Smitten. A Champion, For Now Before the Seventh Cycle could even begin, the FMW Roster was subject to a complete redraft. Every superstar would find them selves in a new environment in the historically huge brands of Alchemy and Anarchy. While he didn't hold a championship, Christian G. Smitten still had control of the Gold Card. With his status on the upper card, and the Gold Card at his disposal, he would surely rate highly in the draft. Noting his value, Anarchy General Manager Saint Michael Dreamkiller drafted him with the first pick of the draft. However, shortly upon being drafted to the Anarchy brand, Smitten invoked his Gold Card, giving him an FMW Champion Match at the Circus Maximus super show against John Derrick. Despite being laid out and embarrassed infront of his daughter at Alchemy 7.1, and then choked out later in the same evening, Smitten pulled off a massive upset, defeating John Derrick for the Championship, albeit with some controversy, after knocking Doc out with brass knuckles while he was distracted when his girlfriend Sara was inadvertently KOed by Smitten. This allowed for Smitten to hit the court room assault for his first Championship win in FMW. However, shortly after winning the belt, he was moved to the Alchemy brand. It was also announced that at the Catalyst PPV, he would defend the belt against John Derrick, and a candidate of the fan's choice. Nick Bryson, Eric Scoprio and Skyler Striker were the candidates, and all of them immediately began campaigning, Skyler himself making a claim to the shot, holding both the Abandoned and FMW Championship above his head after a Tag Match involving Tyrant, Smitten, Doc and Striker ended with Smitten, Tyrant and Doc being laid out by different men. With the Catalyst PPV fast approaching, the fans decided Nick Bryson was the man to enter the triple threat match. In the lead up to the PPV Extraveganza, Christian G. Smitten took on former FMW Champion, former Original Sin and Team Dream colleague, and voting option for the fans, Eric Scorpio, as part of the co-main event for Smitten's Anarchy farewell match. The bout between the pair was nothing short of a wrestling clinic, both men proving that they were two of the best in FMW. Smitten bested Scorpio via count out, after beating Scorpio into the ring after their match evolved to the outside. The other main even displayed Nick Bryson and John Derrick, the pair challenging for the FMW Championship at Catalyst, fight it out. Bryson was able to best the only FMW Champion he was yet to defeat, however, post match, Smitten and Scorpio hit the ring, trying to gain leverage into their Catalyst match ups, with Scorpio taking on Skyler Striker. The attack backfired for the pair, with both staring at the roof at the end of the show, Smitten curtosy of John Derrick. While this wasn't a complete precursor to Catalyst, it would be the indication that Smitten would lose the FMW Championship in the Main Event of the PPV. Nick Bryson pinned John Derrick to capture the belt, and made Smitten the first man in FMW history to lose a championship with out giving up the decisive fall. The Road of Recovery Ultimatum fast approaching, the potential card had been thrown into dissaray at the Catalyst event. Smitten losing his FMW Championship, and Mount Vesuvius winner, TyranT, losing his torch, granting him the right to challenge for the belt in the main event of the show. While Smitten held a rematch clause, he was placed in a tournament, in memory of former compeditor "Infinity", for the Mount Vesuvius Torch. At Alchemy 8.1, in the opening round, Smitten will face off with former Abandoned Champion Skyler Striker. =Career Highlights= *FMW Debate #3 Winner *FMW Anarchy Interim General Manager *FMW Gold Card Gauntlet Winner (Ultimatum 2007) *FMW Champion *FMW Commissioner - (9.1 to Present) =FMW= Entrance Themes *"Switchblade 372" - Brian Setzer Orchestra (From FMW Debut to Anarchy 5.1) *"Map of the Problematique" - Muse (From Anarchy 5.2 to Alchemy 7.3) *"Friend Like Me" - Wayne Bergeron (From Alchemy 7.4 to current) Finishers *Courtroom Assault (Torture Rack into a combination of the F-5 Spin and F-U Flip) *Gavel Banger (Bear Hug into a Spinebuster From the Second Turnbuckle (Top Turnbuckle Optional)) Match History NOTE - Promo Scores rated out of 5 until and including FMW Ultimatum. From FMW 5.1 onwards, promos rated out of 10. External links * http://www.fullmetalwrestling.com/ - FMW Home Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers